1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable steps and, more particularly, to a novel step rung intended to be included with a plurality of step rungs wherein each step rung is provided with pivoting spikes adapted to be embedded in the ground for supporting the rung thereon in a temporary manner.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, steps have been constructed across elevated ground levels in order to permit persons to travel along the steps from place to another up or down a particular incline. Usually, such steps are permanently installed on a hill, slope or other ramp-like terrain and such construction sometimes includes an elevated frame on which a plurality of rungs are placed or, in other instances, step rungs are themselves embedded in the earth in a particular arrangement and at different elevations so as to provide the needed steps. Stones are sometimes employed and are arranged in a similar fashion.
However, difficulties and problems have been encountered with such permanent installation inasmuch as, in some instances, the steps are required for only a short period of time and permanent installation is either too expensive, complex or not needed except for a short usage. When steps are not used, persons traveling over the terrain on an incline have a tendency to slip or slide on wet grass, damage or dirty clothing as well as shoes and experience awkward travel over such terrain. This is particularly true in the instance of handicapped person, invalids or elderly persons. Extreme difficulty is experienced when transversing terrain while carrying a load or burdened with heavy packages or boxes.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a portable stepping arrangement which may be deployed upon the slope or incline of irregular terrain so that persons may readily cross the terrain in relative ease. Such an arrangement must be capable of convenient installation and disassembly after the stepping arrangement is no longer needed. Also, storage and transportation of the stepping arrangement must be considered so total efficiency can be gained.